<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big Sister Finds Out About Your Rape Fantasy by MyNameMadeYouSmiley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285602">Big Sister Finds Out About Your Rape Fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley'>MyNameMadeYouSmiley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Incest [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+ ONLY, Adults, Aftercare - Cuddling &amp; Kissing, Be a Good Boy, Big Sis Finds Out About GWA, Creampie, Cum Inside, F/M, Fdom, Incest, Pinning You Down, Post Orgasm Fucking, Rape Fantasy, Riding, a little rough, gwa, script offer, take it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your big sister finds out about a bunch of websites on your phone. Sites like reddit, gonewildaudio, soundgasm... and she even finds an audio you listened to recently. A [Rape] Audio about a Big Sister "Raping" Her Little Brother (A fantasy audio, not real rape obviously). She is shocked but also a little curious. She wants you to tell everything about all of this, or else she's going to tell parents. Just wait for what's gonna happen next...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female/Male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Incest [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big Sister Finds Out About Your Rape Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This script was written by me (ADULT) and is meant for ADULTS ONLY. If you are under the age of 18, please exit out of this page.</p><p>This is just a FANTASY, real rape in real life is DISGUSTING, WRONG and ILLEGAL. I DON'T encourage nor do I tolerate it, and I DON'T promote/encourage violence or anything like that, and NEITHER does this script.</p><p>Any changes &amp; improvements to the script are welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[a loud door shut]</p><p>What the hell is this, little brother?</p><p>Look what I just found on your phone.</p><p>"reddit.com"</p><p>"gonewildaudio"</p><p>"soundgasm.net"</p><p>What is all of this?</p><p>It appears that this "soundgasm" is some weird audio site.. and guess what? There's even a link you visited recently.</p><p>"Big sister rapes you", a 10 minutes audio.</p><p>Can you explain to me what is this? Cause it's not looking good for you right now little bro.</p><p>And if that ain't enough, there is something else in the title. I'm guessing those are the tags or something that are supposed to say what to expect from this audio..</p><p>"Rape", "Incest", "Rough Sex", "Forced Ejaculation"... do you want me to keep going?</p><p>Listen, this is serious. I'm gonna have to tell parents about this..</p><p>I can't believe it, my own little brother watching or I guess listening to such porn? Incest porn?</p><p>And how does that even work in the first place? There's no images or anything, just an audio..</p><p>This is all just so fucking weird..</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>[Sigh]</p><p>Alright, alright! Stop begging already..</p><p>I won't tell parents *BUT*... you have to explain to me how this works. </p><p>Like what do you do when you listen to this stuff and you know, just tell me everything..</p><p>No? Pff fine then, I'm calling mom right now.</p><p>Huh?</p><p>You will tell me everything?</p><p>Come on then, tell me.</p><p>Yes, everything, I want to know everything.</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>Hmm.. I see... </p><p>So basically you just put your headphones on, hit the play button.. and listen to the audio, and then some voice is like... talking to you?</p><p>Is it a female voice or..</p><p>Well, what is the girl saying?</p><p>Oh... so for example if she kisses microphone, hand or whatever... you're supposed to think she is kissing you?</p><p>Well, that's kinda interesting..</p><p>So it's like you are there with her? Doing... porn basically? Together?</p><p>Wow, I didn't know my little brother was such a naughty boy...</p><p>But I guess you are at that age though, aren't you..</p><p>Just turned 18 not awhile ago and already wildin huh?</p><p>Hold on a second, do those performers know how old you are though? Or who is listening to them?</p><p>Wait... this post clearly states that the content is meant for adults *ONLY* and if you are not eighteen then you should click off...</p><p>So clearly this is just a fantasy and those people don't mean any harm...</p><p>[Sigh of relief]</p><p>That's good, I was afraid of something really bad at first after seeing those tags and this unknown, weird looking website...</p><p>But wait, how long have you been listening to such audios? Did you listen to them before you were 18 too?</p><p>Don't you think that's highly disrespectful to the performers?</p><p>I'm sure they would freak out if they knew...</p><p>I mean I know a lot of boys and girls watch porn before they're 18 but... whatever.</p><p>But wait, let's not forget that this is a rape fantasy too... </p><p>And on top of that it's about a big sister, which would be the performer I guess? Quote on quote "Raping" the listener, which in this case would be...</p><p>Oh my god, does that mean you think about getting raped by me!?</p><p>Is this your fantasy little brother?</p><p>No, don't deny anything now, don't even try to. </p><p>I figured everything out now..</p><p>[Sigh]</p><p>Where are your headphones?</p><p>Give them to me.</p><p>I want to say so many things right now but I'm gonna listen to this first and see what all of this is *really* about...</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>Hmm that's actually a really nice voice...</p><p>Do you know this performer?</p><p>It's one of your favorites huh...</p><p>Oh wow, she just said "don't struggle".. in the most sexy tone I've ever heard...</p><p>She keeps saying "little brother" too...</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>This is kinda hot, I'm not gonna lie...</p><p>The way she just told me to shut up and take it...</p><p>Fuck... the sound effects are so realistic too...</p><p>And the words she's saying paint a perfect picture of what's going on so I can actually see everything in my head...</p><p>Wow...</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>Mmm.. okay, enough of this..</p><p>Imma need you to show me where the versions for ladies are at later...</p><p>[Giggle]</p><p>There are versions for girls too, right?</p><p>Sweet, I'm definitely saving this website then...</p><p>I'll explore it more later. For educational purposes.</p><p>[Giggle]</p><p>But for now...</p><p>Since it's a fantasy of yours...</p><p>What do you say we really do it?</p><p>Parents aren't home so...</p><p>I could eaaaasily rape you...</p><p>Slowly crawl over to you...</p><p>Get on top of you...</p><p>Pin you down...</p><p>And take what I want...</p><p>Huh? Is this what you want me to do?</p><p>No? Are you sure?</p><p>Or are you just saying no because you like to pretend that you don't want it aswell?</p><p>[Giggle]</p><p>Well, truth is... I don't really care if you want it or not anymore...</p><p>This little audio turned me on way too much...</p><p>I'm gonna take you right here and right now, whether you like it or not...</p><p>Try to fight me little brother...</p><p>[Sudden kissing, with struggling sounds and giggling]</p><p>What's the matter little bro? Isn't this what you wanted?</p><p>[Giggle]</p><p>[More kissing and struggling]</p><p>Let's get these clothes off of you...</p><p>[Forcefully taking his clothes off]</p><p>There... now *SIT DOWN*.</p><p>What are you gonna do now huh? I got you pinned down by your wrists...</p><p>Completely naked...</p><p>You're not going anywhere little boy...</p><p>Does that turn you on too? When I call you a "little boy"? </p><p>[Giggle]</p><p>You wanna know a secret?</p><p>[Whispering] I actually always wanted to do this...</p><p>[whispering] Because you are such a goddamn cutie...</p><p>[whispering] But now that I know it's your fantasy...</p><p>[whispering] I won't feel so bad about it...</p><p>[Giggle]</p><p>You're so weak, I can hold your both hands with my one hand and touch your cock with the other one...</p><p>Should've pulled some weights instead of playing those video games all the time, you know?</p><p>Mmm.. do you like the way I'm playing with your cock?</p><p>Hold up, I think you'd appreciate some spit too...</p><p>[Spit on hand]</p><p>That's right, and now..</p><p>[Wet, slow handjob]</p><p>Ah, how's that feel huh?</p><p>Do you like the way your big sister is jacking you off?</p><p>That's cute. You are protesting but your cock is getting harder, I wonder why hmm?</p><p>[Continue wet handjob]</p><p>You know what? I think we should go to my room, I wanna fuck you on my bed...</p><p>Give me your hand.</p><p>Listen!</p><p>You want me to keep your little secret, right?</p><p>Then fucking do what I say.</p><p>Or else I'll tell parents and all your firneds, aight?</p><p>Give me your hand then, we're going to my room.</p><p>Good boy.</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>[Door shut]</p><p>Okay, get on the bed.</p><p>Let me lock this door, we don't want anyone to interupt us right?</p><p>[Door lock]</p><p>Mmm... perfect...</p><p>I'm about to ride you so good little brother...</p><p>Are you excited?</p><p>I bet you are...</p><p>But it's okay, you don't need to say anything...</p><p>You can still pretend like you don't want this...</p><p>This is your fantasy afterall, right?</p><p>I even like it more that way to be honest...</p><p>Let me just get naked for you first...</p><p>[Taking off her clothes]</p><p>[Rubbing her pussy and moaning softly]</p><p>Do you hear how wet I am?</p><p>I can't wait to take your cock inside of me...</p><p>I'm gonna abuse it so goddamn good...</p><p>[Giggle] I like the way you're backing off from me on that bed now...</p><p>There's no point, I'll catch you anyways...</p><p>Just like a predator catches their food in the wild...</p><p>[Rawr] Got you!</p><p>[Kissing him all over]</p><p>I'm gonna fuck you senseless little brother...</p><p>I'm gonna fulfill your fantasy like no one else can...</p><p>[Continue kissing him all over]</p><p>Give me that cock...</p><p>Let it enter me...</p><p>[Loud moan]</p><p>Oh yes, fuck, it's perfect...</p><p>Just like I always imagined it'd feel...</p><p>All those nights I thought about raping you...</p><p>[Moan] This is what I always imagined...</p><p>Lemme put your hands above your head...</p><p>Juuust like this, right next to your ears...</p><p>I'll hold you down...</p><p>We don't need you struggling too much for this part...</p><p>Just lay still and let big sis use you for a little while...</p><p>[She starts riding him and moaning]</p><p>Mmm just liek that... does my pussy feel good?</p><p>Is it like you always imagined?</p><p>Be honest now little brother...</p><p>Do you like being raped by your hot big sister?</p><p>Mmm I knew it...</p><p>Remember the tag "[forced ejaculation]" in that little audio I checked out earlier?</p><p>Guess what I'm about to do baby?</p><p>Oh yeah, I will...</p><p>[Whisper into ear] I'm about to ride you so hard and so fast and kiss you so good and all over...</p><p>[Whisper into ear] Until you fucking explode deep inside of me...</p><p>Are you ready?</p><p>No? That's too bad...</p><p>[Hard riding, moaning and kissing all over for a little while, could add squeaky bed sounds too or just any bed sounds that could help visualize the scene]</p><p>[Giggle] That's right...</p><p>Don't fight it...</p><p>Just fucking take it like a good boy...</p><p>Let big sis milk the cum out of you...</p><p>Be a good toy for me...</p><p>That's it...</p><p>Just lay still and fucking take it...</p><p>Let me twerk with that ass on the tip of your cock for a little bit..</p><p>Mmm... you liek that, don't you?</p><p>[Just moaning for a little bit as she teases his tip]</p><p>And now lemme fully slide down on this cock again...</p><p>[Moan] Fuck yea...</p><p>Balls deep...</p><p>I love this cock little brother...</p><p>And I like those faces you're making for me...</p><p>Is it hard to hold your cum in you?</p><p>You don't wanna give it to me that easy huh?</p><p>Good, don't...</p><p>I want to work for it...</p><p>I like a good challenge...</p><p>[Just riding, kissing, moaning and bed sounds for a little while]</p><p>Oh fuck, I'm about to cum on this cock so hard...</p><p>Do you think you can cum with me?</p><p>Actually, I'll get it myself...</p><p>I'm just gonna fuck you even harder...</p><p>[Really hard fucking, more intense moaning as she's getting closer and closer to orgasm and faster bed sounds for a little while]</p><p>Oh yes, I'm almost there!</p><p>I'm about to cum!</p><p>You better cum with me!</p><p>Do you hear me!?</p><p>I want you to cum deep inside of me!</p><p>Do it now little brother! Do it!</p><p>Explode inside of your big sister's pussy!</p><p>Do it! Do it! Do it!</p><p>[Orgasm]</p><p>Mmm... there you go...</p><p>See, didn't that feel sooo good?</p><p>Good job, now *I* need to cum again...</p><p>[Continue riding hard again and getting closer and closer to orgasm]</p><p>Don't struggle baby, there's no point...</p><p>Just lay there and take it...</p><p>I'm not done with your cock yet...</p><p>I know it hurts, I know...</p><p>Don't worry, I'm almost there...</p><p>Almost there...</p><p>I promise... I'm almost there...</p><p>Mmm... take it! </p><p>Take it! Take it! Take it!</p><p>Oh shhhiittt.....</p><p>Fuck! yes! Give me that cock, balls deep!</p><p>Oh my god, this is so good...</p><p>I'm getting close again, I'm getting close again!</p><p>I'm cumming! I'm cumming!</p><p>[Orgasm]</p><p>Oh my god...</p><p>[Calming down, catching breath and stuff]</p><p>I'm sorry, I know that was kinda mean to abuse your cock like that after you just came...</p><p>But I couldn't help myself...</p><p>But the way, from now on, you sleep only in my bed, okay?</p><p>[Giggle] That wasn't actually a question... I'm just telling you.</p><p>You will tell parents that your back hurts after sleeping in your bed, I don't know. Be creative.</p><p>I just want you all to myself...</p><p>Every. Single. Night.</p><p>And you're gonna be a good boy for me, cause otherwise...</p><p>[Giggle]</p><p>You already know what's gonna happen.</p><p>C'mere, kiss me little bro...</p><p>[Kissing gently]</p><p>I'm sorry if I was a little rough today...</p><p>It just has been building up in me for a long time...</p><p>And when I found out that it's your fantasy...</p><p>I just couldn't hold back anymore...</p><p>You aren't too mad at me, right?</p><p>Mmm.. you're so sweet, I'm glad you say that...</p><p>[Kissing gently again]</p><p>Look, we still got some more time before parents come home...</p><p>Let's just cuddle for a little while, okay?</p><p>Let big sis give you some aftercare...</p><p>[Gentle kisses and cuddles for about 1 minute, and then the audio ends]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>